Wireless communication devices, such as cellular phones, are typically used to provide mobile and wireless communication services to users across a wireless access system or wireless communication network. These wireless communication devices can allow a user to access communication services such as voice calls, data exchange, text messaging, multimedia streaming, Internet access, or other services. When wireless communication devices desire to access communication services from the wireless access system, a registration process typically occurs. As a part of this registration process, the wireless communication devices receive overhead information and signaling related to the wireless links over which the communication services are exchanged.
Many times, the wireless communication devices are mobile communication devices which allow users to move between wireless coverage areas of a native or home wireless access system. Additionally, the wireless communication devices can move through wireless coverage areas operated by different service operators than the home service operator, typically referred to as roaming. However, when a wireless communication device receives a communication service through a roaming wireless access system, additional usage charges and penalties are typically levied against the customer.
Overview
What is disclosed is a method of operating a wireless communication device. The method includes accessing a wireless access system to receive a communication service, determining a service operator of the wireless access system, and selecting a data rate based on the service operator of the wireless access system. The method also includes requesting the selected data rate for the communication service from the wireless access system, and receiving the communication service at the selected data rate from the wireless access system.
What is also disclosed is a wireless communication device. The wireless communication device includes a transceiver configured to access a wireless access system to receive a communication service. The wireless communication device also includes a processing system configured to determine a service operator of the wireless access system, select a data rate based on the service operator of the wireless access system, and request the selected data rate for the communication service from the wireless access system. The transceiver is also configured to receive the communication service at the selected data rate from the wireless access system.